Talents
Every gumball that you own comes with a passive bonus, known as its talent. This bonus comes into effect no matter what gumball you use in an adventure. The more stars a gumball has, the better its bonus. For example, the gumball Adventurer with 1 star gives 10% bonus experience and coins at the end of each maze, but a 5-star Adventurer gives a 50% bonus. It is possible to improve the talent further by constructing a statue. In the case of Adventurer, the bonus will increase to 60% when you construct his statue. This page provides a list of all the available talents. The bonuses in this page are for 5-star gumballs. This image will be added when a gumball has a statue: For the moment, the following gumballs have not been classified yet: Gamer, War Behemoth Attribute bonus Detailed Attributes Table Magic bonus Each gumball enhances the corresponding magic effect by 25% with 5 stars, and by 30% with a statue. The only exception is the gumball Future Cat. Additionally, each gumball can improve the magic skill by changing its effect as shown in the table below. Equipment bonus Category of Items *Artifacts ** Melee Artifacts: Diau Charn: increases: Attack + -/-/3/4/?, HP + -/-/30/40/? Single item * Melee equipment ** Melee Master's Gloves: Duelist ** Consul's Armor: Lionheart King ** Pharaoh's Mask: Pharaoh ** Istantine: Butcher * Magic equipment ** Sage's Diary: White Chess Bishop ** Starmoon Pendant: Starmoon Scholar ** Great Druid's Cloak: Raptor ** Ring of Ash: Skeleton Lord ** Dimension Boots: Dimension Walker * Spell book ** Fire Spell Book: Fire Giant ** Water Spell Book: Pigsy ** Earth Spell Book: Sandy ** Air Spell Book: Hastur ** Light Spell Book: Paladin ** Dark Spell Book: Psychic * Melee scroll ** Gawaine's Scroll: Gawaine ** Galahad's Scroll: Galahad ** Gaheris's Scroll: Gaheris ** Lamorak's Scroll: Lamorak ** Lancelot's Scroll: Lancelot ** King Arthur's Scroll: King Arthur Sets Other Maze Run Bonuses Maze EP Bonuses * Paparazzi EP picked in maze + 25% * Prince EP exchanged for gems in maze + 25% * Bounty Hunter EP after clearing a floor + 10% * Minstrel Gumball get additional 200 EP when entering the maze * Mad Hatter When disenchanting helmets, EP +8% Maze Drops, Carry Items and Events * King Gumball carry one item of rank 4 when entering the maze * Shadow Priest: Gumballs carry 3 random scrolls when entering the maze * Divine Dragon Increase by 60% the apparition probability of dragon balls * Cyclops Increase probability of treasure store by 20% * Wang Zhaojun Increase probability of scroll shop by 20% (?) Maze Traps and Allies * Three-eye King summoned creature and other allies: Attack +5, Dodge +5% * Checkers Bonus for summoned creature and other allies: Attack +5, HP +50 * Predator When using trap, power + 10 * Bomberman When using trap, power + 10 Maze Misc * Death Knight and Satan's Son Bonus when picking tomb * Sunflower Increase recovery potion effect by 30% * Magical Painter MP recovered when disenchanting scrolls +30% * Soul Reaper Decrease the cost to revive all Gumballs in a Maze by 50% * Adventurer Increase by 50% the experience at the end of each maze * Dragonblood Warrior: Enhances title Titan Knight in the maze: Earth Spike trigger chance +8% * Gun Dealer: Gun prop power +8 in the maze Sky and Space Combats Space related bonus Clones * Experiment Subject No.1 : In space, Clone Capacity +5 for all fleets * Experiment Subject No.2 : In space, Clone Capacity +5 for all fleets * Experiment Subject No.3 : In space, Clone Capacity +10 for all fleets Fleets Attributes * Spiritual Elemental : In space, total Energy + 30000, Luck +5 * Bloodthirst Vine : In space ,total Energy +30000, Fire +5 Resources in space * See Space Resources Bonuses * Anything that increase fleets energy, also indirectly increase the speed of resource collection in space. Miscellaneous world bonus Bandit's raid bonus, resource production bonus, merchant and archaeologist bonus, ... Bandit's raid Special * Bandit Allow to raid a dungeon that has been cleared up to 7 times per day * Spy Allow more raids per day on event mazes (only for those that already allow more than one raid per day) Main Story Line * Adventurer's Forest - Little May * Hero's Village - Gang Cadre * Lost Temple - Totem Warlock * Borderland - Franken * Ancient Arena - Orc * Forest of Whispers - Explosive Pumpkin * Saint's Tower - Heavenly King * Desert Oasis - Cactus * Bloody Fortress - Bull Demon King * Dracula's Castle - Blade * Hell Frontier - Exorcist * Chaos Abyss - Orochi Other Mazes * Pirate's Port - Doctor Octopus * Skeleton Island - Nalakuvara * Spacecraft Ruins - Blue Shark * Avalon Fortress - Avalon * City of Steam - Bloody Wolf * Cloud Island - Kusanagi Warrior * Gods' Chessboard - Lifeguard * Eden's Land - Detector * Card Wonderland - Wondrous Cube * Bracada College - ? * Sdorica - Angelia * Erathia - ? Resources Resources Cost Reduction *Modificator Reduce the cost by 25% to combine food *Nobunaga Reduce the cost by 25% to combine certificates *Blacksmith Reduce the cost by 25% to combine weapons *Jeweler Reduce the cost by 50000 to combine pearls *Pharmacist Reduce the cost by 50% to brew adventure potion *Darkin Reduces by 5% the cultivation consumption for lower clones *Goodwill Ambassador Reduce coin cost of goodwill on home planets and obtain extra +3 Friendliness Alchemy Workshop Production *Machinist Lower the requirement to combine Magic Iron and Crystal by 20% *Zeros Lower the requirement to combine Dark Steel and Soul Crystal by 20% *Dwarf King Lower the requirement to combine Mithril and Arcane Cristal by 20% *Golden Titan Lower the requirement to combine Eternal Gold by 20% *Holy Dragon Lower the requirement to combine Holy Cristal by 20% *Alchemist Reduce alchemy production cycle by 4 seconds *Slave Gain 5 Gumball Artisans *No.1 Parasite Can allocate more of your artisans to any production task +5 *No.2 Parasite Can allocate more of your artisans to any production task +5 *No.3 Parasite Can allocate more of your artisans to any production task +5 *No.4 Parasite Can allocate more of your artisans to any production task +5 Various Resources *Pirate When sending scouts to wilderness, increase ressources by 25% *Momotaro When sending scouts to wilderness, increase ingredients by 25% *Mischief When sending scouts to wilderness, increase coins by 30% *Great Guardian When sending scouts to wilderness, add 2 hours of exploration *Semi-Finished Product When claiming Circus Quest reward, receive 1200 experience *Miser When claiming Circus Quest reward, receive 18000 additional coins *Clown When claiming Circus Quest Big Package, Obtain 5(?) Gumball Pots additionally. *Star After seven day of consecutive sign-in, get 210k (?) additional coins *Junkman Additional reward when picking easter egg on world map: 50% chance *Deemo When clearing main storyline, 50% chance to receive 3 World Tree Fruits *Condottiere When using Golden Pot, 15% chance to get an extra fragment *Tarot When obtaining fragments using Gumball Pot, 15% chance to get an extra fragment Space Resources Bonuses *Eternal Titan Planet expropriation efficiency +20% Time Reduction *Nelson Reduce time for Alliance Missions by 4 minutes and increases reward by 20% *Night Knight Reduce Gumball promotion time by 2.5 hours *Architect Reduce Wonder building time by 2.5 hours *Sculptor Reduce Statue building time by 2.5 hours *Cerebrate Tech Hall research speed +5% *Dr. Mad Tech Hall research speed +8% *Watchman Clone Cultivation Speed +4% Miscellaneous * Alexander Max alliance coin per day +800 by using donations * Philanthropist Max alliance coin per day +800 by using donations * Merchant Add 10 items in the Traveling Merchant's store * Chuchu, Kairo Concubine , Plague Doctor , Ray Adas , Puggi - Unlock character's head portraits * Santa Claus - Unlock 5 new emoticons when sending chat emoticons. Category:Gumballs